nueva vida
by elenamiau21
Summary: natsume y Aoi se fueron de vacaciones por un año y en ese año han pasado muchas cosas y entre ellas la muerte del abuelo de mikan
1. la llegada de natsume

hola ago este nuevo fanfic es de mikan y natsume bueno y mas parejas como mmm tsubasa y misaki ,hotaru y ruka y otras parejas que apareseran mas adelante bueno e aqui la historia

yo:gakuen alice no me pertenece ni sus personges solo esta historia probeniente de mi imaginasion

pov_natsume

nunca lo admitiria pero estava ansioso , ansioso de verla despues de 1 a o de descanso que me dieron junto a Aoi para tomarnos una vacasiones sinseramente la echaba mucho de menos no podia esperar a verla quiero ver si estava muy cambiada o no. bueno ella deve tener 15 a os por que yo tengo 16 y soy un a o mayor que ella.(yo: O.O)

vestia unos vaqueros azules con una sudadera gris y mi pelo como siempre desordenado

ruka tambien estava muy cambiado desde la ultima ves que le vi, me pregunto como va con hotaru, mejor le pregunto despues

pov_nadie

natsume , ruka y su hermana Aoi estaban en una limosina a unas cuentas calles de la escuela (yo: recuerden que la escuela esta en la ciudad y aun asi es la tremenda escuela O.O |lala: callate y ecrive |yo: ok n.n)

pov_ruka

ya estavamos serca de la escuela y yo como ase dos meses que no veo a hotaru ni a los demas

yo vestia unos vaqueros cafes con una sudadera blanca

cuando llegamos Aoi no parava de dar saltitos y chillar por todas partes creo que cuando derrotamos al director toda la escuea se bolvio mucho mejor -oye Aoi estas ansiosa?-pregunte-siiiii! ademas conosere a esa tal mikan que tanto habla mi onii-chan -dijo esta y natsume se sonrroja-callate Aoi!-dijo natsume-y no me digas asi -bolvio a desir natsume -ahy si si pero no se enoje O.O-ablo Aoi

cuando llegamos a la puerta esta se abrio y entramos , cuando entramos muchas chicas nos vieron con ojitos de corazones y nos saludaron y nuestros amigos tambien nos saludaron-hola natsume y ruka-dijo koko con su gran sonrrisa-hola koko-salude a koko, despues de saludar a todos y todas me adelante unos pasos asta que una vos me detuvo-"tanta gente aqui que no me deja pasar a ver a Mi hotaru"- ese era koko repitiendo lo que pensava- c-callate-espete antes de echarme a correr asia el laboratorio de hotaru

cuando estava al frente de la puerta de hotaru toque tres veces y espere a que abrieran la puerta y asi fue- h-hola h-hotaru-salude -ruka-dijo hotaru antes de cambiar de su cara de indiferencia a una cara de tristesa-q-que pasa hotaru?-pregunte-n-nada solo que esperava a una amiga-respondio hotaru-p-puedo entrar?-pregunte -si,antes de entrar quiero que llames a natsume-mando hotaru con su cara de indiferencia-s-si-dije antes de ir a buscar a natsume

pov_nadie

natsume dejo a Aoi en su cuerto y se fue al bosque

natsume estava sentado en en una banca del bosque asta que fue llamado por ruka-naaaaatsuuuuumeeeeee-grito ruka dirigiendose asia el-h-hota..ru..qui..ere ...vernos ..en ..su...laboratorio-dijo ruka mientras jadeava-aja-suspiro natsume pensando que lo chantagearia a los dos para aser lo que ella queria pero sabia que si no iva ,publicaria las fotos que tiene de ellos por toda la escuela.(yo: porlomenos tiene opcion de que no haga eso ultimo x3)

natsume y ruka fueron al laboratorio de hotaru y ella los estava esperando sentada-hola Imai-saludo natsume sin ningun interes de habla con ella-hola h-hotaru-dijo nervioso ruka- quiero preguntarles algo-dijo hotaru con su cara inespresiva-lo que quiero preguntarles es si an visto a mikan cuando pasavan por ahy?-pregunto esta-no porque lo preguntas?-pregunto natsume-bueno les contare-dijo esta mientras natsume y ruka se sentavan el el sillon-mientras tu ruka y tu natsume estavan de vacaciones en abuelo de mikan pues murio..-fuen interrunpida-osea que no tiene familia?-pregunto un preocupado ruka-si,-suspiro hotaru-despues de la muerte del abuelo de mikan ella estava muy deprimida y cada vez faltava mas a clases aste que ase tres semanas mikan ya no venia a clases , no contestava llamadas y no abria la puerta de su cuato cuendo lo tocavan y asta sumire estava preocupada-conto hotaru preocupada-por eso quiro buscar a esa baka para que venga a clases y deje de preocuparnos a todos-dijo esta mientras bolvia a poner su cara inespresiva

mientras ellos ablavan misaki entro a el cuarto de hotaru-hotaru sabemos donde esta mika-dijo misaki-donde!-gritaron todos- e-en el b-bosque serca de el rio-dijo una asustada misaki ,cuando misaki termino de hablar todos corrieron al bosque y cuendo llegaron

pov_natsume

cuando llegamos salto un lobo blanco y despues salto un puma-ruka encargate de ellos-dije

pov_ruka

-ruka encargate de ellos-dijo natsume y asi lo ise pero cuando intente ocupar mi alice con ellos no funciono -mi alice no funciona con ellos-des dije natsume y hotaru cuales ellos me miraron desconsertados-entonses que asemos-pregunto hotaru con su cara de indiferencia-no lo se-dije antes de que estos animales nos atacaran yo ya esperava mi muerte asta que

pov_nadie

-shirooooo kuroooo detenganseee!-grito alguien que estava saliendo de entre los arbustos

continuara...

bueno bueno aquie esta les boy a contar que mi hermana no podra escrivir por ahora a si que boy a escrivir yo asta que buelva, mi nombre es matilde si me quieren aconsejar de algo por que no soy muy buena en estas cosas , pero bueno adioooos =D


	2. que te ha pasado mikan?

hola a todo el mundo quiero decierle que este fic es igual a otro como me acaba de desir mi amiga renata la que me dio parte de como acer la historia bueno como queria decirles es que losiento por lo igual del fic sin enbargo no fue mi intencion por eso lo boy a hacer muuy diferente bueno losiento por eso =3

* * *

bueno aquie esta el cap

* * *

shiroooooo kurooooo dentenganseeee-dijo una persona que salia de los arbustos

-chan-dijo ruka

natsume_pov

no podia creer lo que mis ojos estaban biendo, despues de 12 meses que no la veo y aqui esta en frente mio, pero algo cambio en ella bueno todo de ella cambio tenia mas sintura su cabello mas largo (por sierto lo tenia suelto) y tenia mas buelto que antes pero no me refiero a su cuerpo sino a sus ojos ya no tenian ese brillo en los ojos

nadie_pov

-mikan-dijo hotaru antes de pegarle con su super baka gum 3000-y eso por que-dijo mikan tirada en el suelo sobandose el golpe-eso fue por preocuparnos a todos-dijo hotaru con su cara inexpresiva-jeje, losiento por estar lejosmucho tiempo pero estoava ocupada-dijo mikan tranquilisando a sus mascotas que miravan con rabia a hotaru-saves hotaru no te preocumes por mi no me siento mal ni nada por el esitilo la muerte es solo un viaje-dijo mikan con una sonrrisa muy finjuda

aah dejemos de ablar de muerte y esas cosas les presento a mis nuevos amigos-dijo mikan dirijiendose a los animales- el es shiro-dijo esta apuntando al lobo-y ella es kuro-dijo apuentando al puma-oye mikan puedo acerte dos preguntas?-pregunto ruka-claro-respondio mikan-como los conosistes? y por que mi alice no funciona con ellos?-pregunto ruka-bueno la primera no te a puedo responder ahora y la segunda es que ellos aunque no lo creas tambien tienen alices-respondio mikan como si nadfera de lo mas normal mientras que los otros estavan en estado de chok-p..pero como es posible eso?-pregunto ruka-bueno ellos no son animales comunes y corrientes, son animales nasidos en gakuen alice y en gakuen alice ellos eran unos experimentos junto a otros animales pero escaparon mientras que los demas murieron, pero esto fuen con el otro director-dijo mikan mirando a sus mascotas con cari o-y como lo sabes-pregunto hotaru mientras que natsume todavia estava e chock-bueno me lo contaron ellos-dijo esta como si nada-queeeeee!-dijeron ruka y hotaru-si jeje miren les explico, a shiro y a kuro le insertaron 7 alices cada uno el de shiro son nulacion..-dijo mikan pero fue interrumpida-como puede tener ese alice-pregunto hotaru bueno esque me explicaron que un animal alice cuando tiene un due o la mascota puede tener el alice del due o-respondio esta-interesante-dijo hotaru-bueno sigo contando shiro tiene el alice de nulacion, el de ablar por la mente , leer mentes ,velocidad, super olfato ( ese lo invente yo :3)mientras que kuro tiene los alices de nulacion, ablar por la mente, leer mentes y ver en oscuridad-dijo mikan- y los demas tres?-pregunto hotaru-esos se los digo despues-dijo esta

ruka_pov

no me lo podia creer estos animales tienes alices es como nieve en verano es muy confuso porsupuesto que va a ser confuso no todos los dias la escuela acer experimentos con animales bueno sera mejor que saque a natsume de su transe pues mikan se fue a una casa que contrulleon ella y esos animales-oye natsume estas bien?-pregunte a natsume-natsume!?-pregunte denuevo pero no me contestava-natsu...-iva a preguntas asta que vi como el superbakagum 3000 de hotaru le pegaba directo el la cara a natsume

-n..natsume?-pregunte-q..que!?-espeto levantandoce del duelo con fastidio obiamente quien no se molestaria al ser golpeado por el suerbakagumm de hotaru

natsume_pov

ya se como mikan se siente cuando hotaru le golpea con esa cosa tan solo pensarlo me duele la cabesa me levanto y camino hacia los chicos y me enfrento a hotaru-por que me golpeates!?-dije con mucha furia-por que te quedaste anbobado con mikan-dijo hotaru con su estupida sonrrisa ladina-ahhh! que mas da vamos con mikan-dije con furia-eeeee y ablando de mikan donde esta?-pregunto ruka-yo no lo se pero con mi nuevo instrumento el superrastreador 30000 la podemos encontrar-dijo hotaru con una cosa muy paresida a un busca metales-ya bamonos-dijo hotaru

despues de que nos fueramos de ese lugar el rastreador de hotaru empeso a sonar-parese que ya llegamos-dijo hotaru

nadie_pov

hotaru siguio con su (digamos busca personas) busca personas asta que llego a una casa de dos pisos echa de madera y en eso hotaru apaga su maquina y toca la puerta la de la cual sale mikan-hola chicos pense que me seguian asta que no ls vi detras mio-dijo mikan-esque teniamos cosas que hacer-dijo hotaru "que bien que le saque fotos a natsume mientras estaba en shock" penso esta-oy chicos no gustan en pasar?-dijo mikan-si pero mikan y la escuela?-pregunto ruka mientras natsume lo mirava de reojo-ahn bueno si ustedes quieren ir ballan pero yo me quedo aqui-respondio con suma tranquilidad-como que vas a faltar tu bienes y punto!-grito natsume a lo cual resivo una mirada asesina que asutaria a cuarquiera esepto a natsume y hotaru-no quiero-dijo mikan seria (esperen mikan seriaa =o)-mikan...-iva a decir natsume asta que ruka lo interrumpio-sabes por que no faltamos todos a clases y nos quedamos aqui- dijo ruka-esta bien-dijo natsume-bueno...van a pasar o no?-pregunto mikan

cuando todos pasaron natsume llamo a mikan a la cosina (para que sepan la casa de mikan en el bosque tiene dos pisos en el primero esta el ba o la cosina y el comedor y en el segundo 5 avitasiones contando la de mikan y el ba o las demas son de guespedes)-que querias desirme natsume-dijo mikan-por que faltas tanto?-pregunto este-bueno...eto..tenia que cuidar de shiro y kuro-respondio mikan poniendo una sonrrisa falsa-a mi no me mientes dime lo que te pasa has estado muy rara los pocos minutos que e estado aqui-espeto natsume-natsume no te tengo que explicar nada y si me permitas boy a hacer el almuerso ( si era la hora de almosar y querian ir a la escuela x3) asi que correte-dijo mikan a lo cual natsume se sorprendio pero no lo iso notar- aaaah que mas da-dijo esta

mikan enpeso a cosinar mientras que natsume la ayudaba

* * *

CON HOTARU Y RUKA

-las cosas han estado muy raras desde que me fui-dijo ruka-como que cosas?-pregunto hotaru- bueno en realidad las cosas casi solo se tratan de mikan por ejemplo que mikan tiene animales con alices , tambien cambio su actitud y nose que mas cosas decir solo se que han pasado muchas cosas-respondi ruka-oye ruka tu me amas?-pregunto hotaru poniendo los brazos detras de la cabeza y apollandose en el sillon-s..si.. ..por q..que preguntas?-dice ruka completamente nervioso-no lo se solo que creo que todavia te gusta mikan-dijo hotaru agachado la cabeza a lo cual natsume sonrrio-sabes a mi mikan me gusta-dijo ruka a lo que hotaru entrsitesio- pero me gusto como amiga y a ti ... te amo-dijo ruka mirando asia arriva antes de que hotaru lo abrazara

asta que se abrio la puesta y entraron natusme y mikan y se separaron de golpe-oygan chicos boy a cambiarme y luego almorsamos-dijo mikan antes de asubir asta su avitasion-me pregunto que le a pasado a mikan esos 12 meses-murmuro natsueasta que oyo en su cabesa una voz que desia /yo te puedo responder/-quien dijo eso-pregunto nstdume a lo cual todos lo miraron esta loco o que "esta loco o que" /fui yo abajo/ respondio la voz , natsume miro asia abajo y vio a un pumma sentado mirandolo "sabes puedo ablar con todos asi que lo boy hacer para que entiendan como mikan nos conosio" dijo- chicos alguien me esta ablando por la mente o que-dijo ruka a lo cual hotaru dijo-tambien lo escuchastes- natsume los miro-es el puma recuerden que tiene le alice de hablar por la mente aunque estuve "enbobado" como dice hotaru pude escuchar todo-dijo natsume - bueno explicanos puma como conoseron a mikan-pregunto hotaru antes de que el puma se pusiera alfrente de ellos "bueno todo enpeso cuando ..."

* * *

continuara...

bueno chicos asta luego y disculpe la confusion de el fic igual y losiento por las faltas de ortografía es que no soy muy buena en eso


	3. la verdadera historia

aquita el nuevo cap .-.

CON HOTARU Y RUKA

-las cosas han estado muy raras desde que me fui-dijo ruka-como que cosas?-pregunto hotaru- bueno en realidad las cosas casi solo se tratan de mikan por ejemplo que mikan tiene animales con alices , también cambio su actitud y no se que mas cosas decir solo se que han pasado muchas cosas-respondi ruka-oye ruka tu me amas?-pregunto hotaru poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza y apollandose en el sillon-s..si.. ..por q..que preguntas?-dice ruka completamente nervioso-no lo se solo que creo que todavía te gusta mikan-dijo hotaru agachado la cabeza a lo cual ruka sonrrio-sabes a mi mikan me gusta-dijo ruka a lo que hotaru entristeció- pero me gusto como amiga y a ti ... te amo-dijo ruka mirando asía arriba antes de que hotaru lo abrazara

asta que se abrió la puesta y entraron natusme y mikan y se separaron de golpe-oygan chicos boy a cambiarme y luego almorzamos-dijo mikan antes de asubir asta su avitasion-me pregunto que le a pasado a mikan esos 12 meses-murmuro natsueasta que oyo en su cabesa una voz que desia /yo te puedo responder/-quien dijo eso-pregunto nstdume a lo cual todos lo miraron esta loco o que "esta loco o que" /fui yo abajo/ respondió la voz , natsume miro asia abajo y vio a un puma sentado mirándolo "sabes puedo ablar con todos asi que lo boy hacer para que entiendan como mikan nos conoció" dijo- chicos alguien me esta ablando por la mente o que-dijo ruka a lo cual hotaru dijo-tambien lo escuchastes- natsume los miro-es el puma recuerden que tiene le alice de ablar por la mente aunque estuve "embobado" como dice hotaru pude escuchar todo-dijo natsume - bueno explícanos puma como conocieron a mikan-pregunto hotaru antes de que el puma se pusiera al frente de ellos "bueno todo en peso cuando ..."

LA VERDADERA HITORIA

todo enpeso cuando mikan nos encontró

flach

una ni a de 15 a os caminaba por el bosque - que mal primero natsume se va y ahora ... ochii-chan se se muere y y no me permiten ir a su funeral- dijo mikan soltando algunas lagrimas - ya parala..mikan llorar no es (niff) bueno- mikan se seco las lagrimas y siguió caminando asta que vio una leona con una canasta en su boca -no puede ser... una leona..p..pero que demonios- mikan fue a ver a la leona

mikan se acerco a la leona y la observo y luego tomo la canasta y dentro de la canasta avia un peque o gatito negro ( es un puma) y un peque o perrito blanco (es un lobo)- baya que peque os- mikan tomo a la leona y la puso sobre su espalda y luego con la mano libre tomo la canasta con los cachorros y se dirigio a la casa del se or bear (miren mikan y el se or bear se isieron amigo en la torre donde tenían encerrada a mikan)

mikan llego y toco la puerta como podia-..b..bear déjame entrar sii- dijo esta a lo cual el oso de peluche abrio la puerta y entro -gracias- mikan dejo a la leona en la mesa y a los cachorros-uff si que pesa-

mikan reviso a la leona y vio que tenia artas eridas de gravedad pero la mas peligrosa era una que estaba en el centro del pecho era una quemadura-tttttttt ver esto me da dolor-mikan sano todas las heridas pero no podia sanar la del pecho-creo que no podre curarte esa herida que tienes en el pecho-mikan se quedo dormida apoyada en la mesa

bear despertó a mikan-creo que me llevare a la leona y a sus cachorros a mi cuarto emm bear puedes darme una piedra alice siiii-dijo mikan suplicando a lo que bear le dio una piedra de teletransportacion

mikan se teletransporto con la felina y los cachorros a su cuarto y acosto a la leona en su cama y tomo a los cachorros y se los llevo al ba o- les dare un ba o y luego les dare de comer-dijo mikan

mikan va o a los cachorros y les dio unos tasones de leche para que tomaran-cuantos a os tendrán mmmm podría ser que tuvieran mmmm a nose-mikan fuen donde la leona a lo cual ella despertó-ho..hola ..mi..mi nombre es mikan..mikan sakura no tengas miedo no are nada-dijo mikan con su gran sonrisa

la leona la miraba atentamente sin hacer nada /hola mi nombre es yuuki/ una voz se escuchaba en la cabesa de mikan-eehh quien dijo eso?-grito mikan /yo la felina que esta en tu cama/ otra ves solo la voz en la cabesa de mikan-ehh puedes ablar con migo pero como?-le pregunto mikan /pues muy simple yo tengo 2 alices/ dijo la felina -ci..cinco alices!-dijo mikan alterada /ehh si/ dijo la leona -puedes contarme como-pregunto mikan /pues claro ves a los cachorros que esta hay/ mikan asintió /pues ellos también tienes alices pero no tienes 2 sino 6, el cachorro blanco que es un lobo tiene los alices de hablar por la mente, leer mentes , olfato, los otros tres creo que los descubrirás con el tiempo y el del gatito negro que esta hay/ mikan asintió /resulta ser un puma y tiene el alice de leer mentes ,hablar por la mente,y ver en la oscuridad y los otros tres tambien los descubrirás con el tiempo/ mikan sorprendida dijo-oye por que no te quedas aquí a vivir- /no puedo/ dijo la minina -porque?-dijo mikan /porque me queda poco tiempo de vida/la felina agacho la cabesa-oo y no puedo hacer nada-pregunto mikan preocupada /de echo si puedes , como te vez una persona de confiar te puedes quedar con mis cachorros/ le dijo

-bueno pero no se nada de los cachorros así que puedes contarme su historia-dijo mikan (bueno como van a hablar mikan y la felina por un rato cuando able mikan va a salir esto - - y cuando hable la leona va a salir esto - / así no tengamos que escribir de mas) /bueno nosotros somos fugitivos de la escuela por que estabas asiendo experimentos con nosotros y nos escapamos los demás que estaban hay pues murieron/ la leona agacho la cabesa/ bueno nos estamos escondiendo todo este tiempo/

-oo dime mas- la leona suspiro/bueno estos cachorros crecen muy rápido asta llegar a la edad de 15 o 16 a os y de hay crecen como cualquier humano y estos cachorros pueden tener el alice de el dueño entonces serian 7 alices que podrían tenes/ mikan estaba muy sorprendida -e...entonces me los puedo quedar-la leona la miro con una cara seria /si, cuando yo muera/ mikan agrando los ojos -p..pero no puedo hacer nada para que te recuperes-mikan estaba preocupada /no, e estado huyendo por mucho tiempo y no puedo resistir mas/ mikan la miro sorprendida y le pregunto -cuéntame toda tu historia-

la leona le contó su historia asta que se quedaron dormidas en la cama de mikan

a la mañana siguiente mikan se despertó -buenos dias yuki..yukii?-mikan tenia una cara de horror pues vio a la leona acostada a si lado fría-no...no..yukii...yukii!-mikan se desespero-bamos yukii reacciona ... yukii!-mikan se puso a llorar -tengo que enterrarla apropiadamente-susurro mikan

mikan enterron a yukii serca de un lago-creo que tendre que cuidar de ustedes- mikan miro a dos animales ya un poco grandes que estaban queriendo cazar una mariposa

de ese día mikan con sus animales ya grandes isieron una casa de dos pisos serca del lugar donde enterraron a la leona y ya los cachorros no son cachorros si no son animales de 15 y 16 a os humanos

fin flash

-...-todos se quedaron callados ante esa historia-veo que ya saben todo-dijo una voz atrás de ellos-mi...mikan-chan-

continuara...

* * *

aaaa porfin termine bueno asta el prox cap


	4. mikan habilidad peligrosa?

mikan enterraron a yukii cerca de un lago-creo que tendr que cuidar de ustedes- mikan miro a dos animales ya un poco grandes que estaban queriendo cazar una mariposa de ese d a mikan con sus animales ya grandes hicieron una casa de dos pisos cerca del lugar donde enterraron a la leona y ya los cachorros no son cachorros si no son animales de 15 y 16 a os humanos

fin flash -...-todos se quedaron callados ante esa historia-veo que ya saben todo-dijo una voz atr s de ellos-mi...mikan-chan-  
continuar ...

eeeeell esperado cap ya esta aquiii tan tan xD

mi..mikan-chan-dijo ruka sorprendido

-bueno esa es mi historia- dijo una mikan sonriente

-oye mikan- dijo natsume serio

-bueno quien quiere almorzar hicimos unos fideos deben estar exquisitos-dijo mikan evadiendo a natsume y se fue a la cocina

mikan regreso al minuto despu s con una bandeja de 3 platos

-y tu vas a comer mikan?-pregunto ruka

-no coman ustedes yo ya comi-dicho esto mikan subi al segundo piso seguido por natsume

-haaay esos tortolos-dijo hotaru

-bueno yo tengo hambre asi que provecho-dicho esto empez a comer seguido por hotaru

arriba:

mikan pov

subi lo mas rapido posible y me encerr en mi cuarto a llorar y recordar esos momentos

recordar cuando me dijeron que mi abuelo muri me partio el alma no pod a parar de llorar , adem s de todo el berrinche por dejar que me dejaran ir por lo menos al funeral pero nooo, me tuvieron que encerrar en mi cuarto 4 semanas solo salir a comer y a la escuela era un infierno cada vez que sal a sin permiso me electrocutaban adem s de las misiones peligrosas y el entrenamiento -por que tengo que ser estrella especial y de habilidad peligrosa- sollose pero en eso entro natsume con cara de sorprendido

nadie pov natsume abri la puerta sorprendido, corri hacia mikan y la tom por los brazos haciendo que mikan se asustara

-por que no me los dijistes-natsume le grito a mikan

en ese momento mikan agradec a a kami-sama de que esa habitaci n era anti ruidos

-por que tem a que reaccionaras asi ademas me dijeron que lo mantuviera en secreto- dijo mikan sollozando

natsume solt a mikan y le levant la el chaleco ( no sean mal pensados adem s tiene una polera manga corta abajo) y vio muchos moretones, cicatrices de heridas de segundo grado y raspones en los brazos

-y esto mikan-dijo natsume con el ce o fruncido

-es a causa de las clases de habilidad peligrosa-dijo mikan mirando a otro lado

-bueno pero no te esfuerces mucho ma ana hablar con persona para que...-natsume fue interrumpido

-no.. no quiero que hagas todo t solo-dijo mikan con el ce o fruncido

-pero mikan...-fue interrumpido de nuevo

-no yo quiero hacerlo y lo har - mikan se levant y se fue

natsume se quedo ah pensando en que hacer para ayudar a mikan

-esa ni a no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo- dijo natsume mientras bajaba


	5. compañeros nuevos

**bueno me decidi a poner un fic por cada dos semana y si no lo hago es porque me paso algo o me fui de viaje aunque no aseguro que sean largos o cortos bueno dejo de hablar y pongo el fic nyajskajskajsksa**

**Elena: gakuen alice no nos pertenece n.n**

* * *

natsume se fue de la casa un poco después de que mikan se sentara a comer

-y que le habr pasado a este?- se pregunta ruka /que pena que se allá ido/ penso mikan

cuando todos se fueron mikan se quedo a ordenar la casa cuando eran las 1:00 de la mañana mikan se fue a su habitación no antes de decirles buenas noches a kuro y shiro que se fueron a sus habitaciones (shiro y kuro viven en la casa mientras mikan duerme en su habitación de la escuela y los animales estos tienen una habitación en el segundo piso)

en la habitación de mikan

-aaaah! mañana tengo que ir a la escuela por el estupido de natsume- mikan se fue a dormir

a la mañana siguiente

mikan se levanto y eran las 8:00 y la clase empezaba a las 8:30 asi que tenia una media hora para vestirse e ir a clases

se vistio con el uniforme que la le empezaba a quedar apretado en el pecho ( no es que sea tan pervertida solo que quiero que sea sexy n.n) ademas que estaba mas alta y tenia mucho mas cuerpo y se llevo el pelo suelto,

sali de su habitaci n ya vestida y se fue la clase ya que eran las 8:20 y tomaba 10 minutos en ir para alla

cuando llego mikan se par en frente de la puerta -bueno llego la hora de entrar-dijo y entro

cuando entro todos la miraron de inmediato ( para que sepan natsume , ruka y hotaru ya estaban ah ) los presentes empezaron a cuchichear entre s y algunos comentarios que no le agradaban ni a mikan ni a natsume "cuales como sakura se ve mucho mas linda desde la ultima vez que la vi" o "tsk hasta que se digno a aparecer la bruja yo creo que solo vino porque natsume y ruka estan aqui

mikan ignoro los comentarios y se fue a sentar (se sento delante de natsume)

poco despues llego jinno-sensei -pero que tenemos aque -dijo jinno-sensei cerrando la puerta-no es mas que la peque a sakura-volvio a decir

natsume pov

jinno-sensei se puso enfrente de la clase y volvio a hablar -sakura quiero que resuelvas estos problemas que puse en la pizarra ya que es todo lo que hemos pasado en estos d as que no te dignastes a aparecer y quiero que despues vayas a la oficina del director- y jinno-sensei puso unos c lculos muy dif ciles que eran como 100000 : 9 x 3831892891 + Pi - 9000121321122322 : 7000000000 y un millon de numeros mas, era muy dificil excepto para mi ,pero para mikan

mikan se par con una mirada seria...!esperen una mirada seria no sera mi imaginacion, volvi a mirar pero esta vez mas atento y si , si tenia esa mirada seria, que me habra perdido mientras no estuve

nadie pov

mikan se par y se fue al pizarron y resolvio la ecuacion poniendo un s lo 2 y se volvi a sentar

todos estaban muy asombrados

-p..pero que- jinno-sensei quedo perplejo hasta que narumi abrio la puerta -jinno-sensei el director lo llama-dijo narumi

en cuanto jinno-sensei narumi entro-hola mis amores quiero presentarles a unos nuevos estudiantes, pasen chicos-dijo narumi antes de que dos personas entraran

la primera persona en entrar era un chico de cabello blanco y azules claros, el chico ten a el pelo desordenado y ten a una sonrisa ladina en la cara-hola, mi nombre es...samui kudoki-dijo el chico mientras sonreia haciendo a todas las chicas suspiras ( excepto a mikan y a hotaru claro)

la segunda persona que entrar era una chica de cabello negro y liso y ojos rojos como la sangre, la chica ten a el pelo suelto y estaba leyendo un libro seriamente-mi nombre es..kasai midoki-dijo la chica mientras bajaba el libro haciendo ver su cara seria

pov mikan

estan haciendo ese par aqui menos mal que nadie nota que es lo que pasa

nadie pov

-alguna pregunta-dijo narumi a lo que algunas personas levantaron la mano-eeeemmm... a ver kitsune preguntales algo-dijo narumi

-bueno cuales son sus alices,rango de estrella y habilidad ?-dijo el nombrado,a lo que mikan se tenso

-bueno...mi alice es el de hielo-dijo samui- rango tres estrellas y habilidad peligrosa-volvio a decir el chico

todos quedaron asombrados "tiene el mismo alice que nobara" dijeron algunos

-rango tres estrellas y habilidad peligrosa-dijo la chica a la que todos miraron con asombro

-pe..pero cual es tu alice?-pregunto narumi-fuego-dijo kasai volviendo a leer su libro ignorando a las personas que susurraban cosas como "es igual que natsume" , "no sera pariente de la familia de natsume no por algo se parecen mucho" y "es la version femenina de natsume o que"

natsume que estaba leyendo su manga miro de reojo a la chica sorprendido pero claro no dejar a que alguien lo notara , muchas preguntas pasaban en las pobres cabezas de todos pero no se podrian responder hasta mucho despues...

contiruara...

* * *

**losiento por no continuar solo que queria hacer este fic rapido para no tenerlos esperando mucho bueno aqui se despide Miranda =3**


	6. chapter corto

estudiantes nuevos se fueron a sentar al lado de mikan uno en cada lado y eso molesto a natsume

natsu pov

pero que... por que esos tipos se sentaron al lado de mikan

nadie pov

despu s de 7 largas horas de clase todos se fueron a sus habitaciones

con mikan

-aaaaah que dia m s largo-dijo esta antes de sentarse en su cama (era de noche) para dormir hasta que tocaron la puerta -ya abro-dijo la morena

cuando mikan abri la puerta hay se encontraba nada m s y nada menos que natsume-h..hola natsume que se te ofrece?-pregunto mikan a la cual no obtuvo ninguna respuesta m s que solo un empuj n y ver a natsume entrar-que te pasa natsume? me estas asustando-dijo mikan

-oi mikan-habl el reci n llegado-que pasa?-respondi esta-quien eran los dos chicos que vinieron hoy?-pregunt natsume con un poco de rudeza-aaaaah nadie que conozca por que?-dijo mikan un poco nerviosa-no me mientas mikan quienes eran?-volvi a preguntar pero esta vez con m s rudeza-aaah bueno a ti no se te puede mentir-dijo la chica-bueno esos no eran nada m s y nada menos que shiro y kuro que se metieron a la academia s mi permiso a y creo que ya descubriste 4 de sus 6 ( tres por cada uno) poderes secretos, el de convertirse en humano y el de fuego o hielo-respondi la morena

-bueno eso era lo que yo queria saber asi que me voy-dijo natsume antes de abrir la puerta para salir

-e..espera natsume!-dijo mikan antes de que se pusiera a llover a chorros-que?-respondi ste-quedate conmigo solo esta vez , esque me dan miedo los truenos-dijo mikan nerviosamente-bueno-respondio natsume suspirando y entrando

continuar ...

aaaaah losiento losiento mucho esque se me acabo el tiempo y tengo que irme a la escuela lo siento lo quer a hacer m s largo pero bueno adiooos by-miranda 


	7. durmiendo con mikan

Hola bueno primero losiento por la mala ortografia del cap anterior la verdad es que lo escrivi bien pero al enviarlo a la pag paso algo que quedo haci bueno tambien queria disculparme por la tardansa es que tenia que mudarme de casa a una casa que esta a tres cuadras de la mia que logica no? Bueno eh aqui el cap

-bueno dormire con tigo-dijo natsume suspirando-bien bueno tu duermes a la derecha y yo a la isquierda-dijo mikan entrando "solo tengo que soportarla"penso el moreno

Despues de ponerse los pijamas se acostaron como lo dijo mikan

Pov_natsume

Aaaaah que tentacion no puedo consiliar el sue o bueno no siempre duermo con una bellesa al lado mio... PERO QUE DIGO yo el gran natsume no de deveria pensar esas cosas bueno bueno...  
Parese que mikan se durmio uf que bien si esta dormida no le are nada pues no soy un violador

Estaba a punto de dormir asta que mikan me abraso por la espalda

Nadie pov

"mikan asta en sue os eres irritante"penso el peli negro antes de caer a los brasos del morfeo

A la ma ana siguiente

Aaaaaaah que dormi bien-dijo mikan despertando asta que sintio que algo o alguien faltaba en su cama (no sean mal pensados) -y natsume-se pregunto la oji-abellana

Mikan se vistio para ir a la escuela pero cuando salio de su habitacion se sorprendio al ver la mesa servida con desalluno y a natsume comiendo -que .. que sigues nerviosa mikan -por nada solo queria comer y me daba pereza salir de la habitaci n-dijo natsume naturalmente-pero si tu habitaci n esta al frente de la m a-dijo mikan-aun as -dijo este-aaa bueno oye por si acaso no trajiste a aoi contigo-pregunt la morena-s porque-respondi ste-aaa por nada solo que tienes que ir a dejarla-dijo mikan saliendo .

.

.

.

.

.

.

-mierda aoi-dijo natsume mientras sal a de la habitaci n de mikan y corria al edificio de dos estrellas (ya estaba vestido por si acaso) subi las escaleras y toc dos veces en la puerta de aoi Y por suerte esta abri pero ten a los ojos rojos por llorar-onii-chan! Porque te tardaste tanto pens que me olvidaste-dijo aoi poni ndose a llorar-tranquila aoi como reci n llegastes hoy faltaras porque todav a tienen que ver cual es tu alice-dijo natsume sob ndole la cabeza a aoi-puedo ir a tu salon como lo hac as con tipo llamado yoichi (aoi tiene 12 a os y youichi tiene 13-5)-claro aoi vamos-dijo natsume mientras tomaba la mano se aoi y part an a la clase

bueno hasta a qui dejo y nos vemos en el prox cap 


End file.
